


Spider Spotting

by creative_frequency



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Peter is a dork, Teenagers, and you love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_frequency/pseuds/creative_frequency
Summary: Between school, homework and internship, you need to meet new people. And you need a new hobby. Maybe something less dangerous than Spider-Man spotting.





	1. Chapter 1

The scent of the hot, spicy tea wafts into your nose, comforting and spreading its warmth. It’s a soothing mix of cinnamon, cardamom and ginger. The smooth, white cup in your hands is almost too hot to touch, but since your body feels like ice, anything above normal human temperature would be.

”Is it weird for me to be here?” you ask as nonchalantly as you can manage. It’s been one strange night.

Peter Parker takes a quick glance around his home while searching for words–_any_ sensible words–to say. He hasn’t even touched his tea.

“Uhh, why would it be?” Peter retorts, his voice slightly lilting high.

You shrug and wonder how long you can keep your eyes on him until it gets creepy and makes him uncomfortable.

“Well, thanks anyway. Again,” you say for the fourth time in less than fifteen minutes and look away.

“Sure. No problem.”

For a while, you sit in silence by the kitchen counter, sipping the hot, spicy tea.

You don’t know Peter Parker all that well. He’s just a classmate – a casual acquaintance. But that doesn’t mean you have never _wanted_ to know him better. You’ve always thought he’s cute, but never really got to talking since your social circles don’t exactly overlap at school.

What you do know about Peter, is that he’s a total nerd and really smart. His best friend is Ned Leeds. He used to be in all sorts of extracurricular activities, but quit most of them when he got an internship with Tony Stark. Those were his five minutes of fame at school.

Okay, more like five days, but that was only because people (mostly Flash) kept teasing him about it. Peter isn’t usually at the center of attention at school nor does he seem to enjoy it.

“So, umm, what’s your Stark internship like?” you ask to make conversation.

Peter almost winces and his eyes dart over the counter to you. “It’s, uhh, y’know. It’s pretty cool.” He clears his throat and tries very hard to act casual. His racing pulse has barely settled from earlier and he isn’t yet sure did he make the right call in saving you from the rain by bringing you to his place.

“Okay. I was hoping to get to my uncle’s law firm,” you say and take an extremely careful sip of tea since Peter is looking at you. This is what normal teenagers talk about, right? Internships, school, math homework…

“Law, huh? That’s cool.” Peter twists his hands on his lap, uncertain should he hold eye-contact or not. The suit under his hoodie feels like its burning against his skin, but what was he supposed to do? Leave you alone out in the rain to figure out your way home after almost being mugged? That’s not something your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man would do.

“Law seems a bit dull compared to Stark Industries, though,” you try to joke and offer an experimental smile to your savior.

Peter is sitting at the edge of his seat. He lets out a light chuckle at your quip and shakes his head gently.

“Nah, it’s a solid career. A good choice.” His eyes dart to the clock on the wall and he forces himself to take a sip. Still at least half an hour until May comes home. He takes an inconspicuous deep breath and forces himself to calm down.

You follow Peter’s line of sight. He seems to be on the edge and it makes you feel nervous, too.

“You okay? If you need me to go, I think the rain’s already let out…” You look outside the window of the seventh floor and it’s still pouring like crazy.

“What? No, you can stay! My aunt can give you a ride home when she comes back. Uh, are you still cold? Do you want a blanket or something?” Peter points vaguely towards the blanket on the couch back as he speaks. He isn’t used to this.

“I’m okay, thanks.” You hold the warm cup against your palms.

Peter gains courage from the smile that persists again on your lips.

“What were you doing outside this late anyway?” he asks.

You inhale a bit and look around instinctively to make sure no-one else is listening. You lean towards Peter like a conspirator. You might as well tell him.

“Promise not to tell anyone?” you plea in a hushed voice.

Peter nods fervently, captivated by the intense look in your eyes.

“I was looking for Spider-Man.”

Judging by the way Peter freezes momentarily and his brows rise, you guess that was not the answer he was expecting.

“Do you… do that a lot? I mean it’s dangerous out there and…” he trails off.

You lean on the counter and look him in the eyes. “And what were _you_ doing out there at this hour?”

“I, uhh, I mean I– there’s this… I wasn’t–”

You motion him to stop stammering. It’s none of your business anyway. “Okay sorry, I shouldn’t be roasting you like this. I’m glad you came along when you did.”

Another one of your smiles makes Peter’s heart beat faster again. Too much excitement for one evening. Or rather, too much _different kinds of_ excitements for one evening. And you have a really pretty smile. Wearing Peter’s (dry) grey sweater only highlights that in a way he didn’t believe existed.

It’s… thrilling?

No, he needs to stop thinking about it like that. He’s only helping you out.

“Yeah, me too.” Peter smiles back at you before hiding behind his tea cup.

You were incredibly lucky that Spider-Man was just heading home from his nightly patrol rounds, when he saw you and that shady guy from a block away. He immediately knew that set-up would end badly. In addition to that, it was raining heavily and you didn’t even have an umbrella with you.

For a shivering, soaked damsel in distress, Peter Parker could be a hero, too. Just because he happens to live on the same block. And only because you knew each other beforehand.

And you never learned that Spider-Man left the shady guy with a knife webbed on lamp post. It’s amazing how noisy a heavy rain can be since you didn’t notice a thing until Peter ran into the street, waving at you to get inside.

In the back of his mind, Peter wonders would you have been happier to be saved by the Spider-Man.


	2. Chapter 2

“Thanks for joining me, Peter,” you say and look up from your bag.

The radiance of your thrilled grin is blinding and for a small moment, Peter is lost for words. You’ve been hanging out more after he saved you from the pouring rain the other night (though, aunt May did the actual work by driving you home safely).

There’s something weirdly easy about talking with each other, no matter that you hardly ever agree on anything. Like, you’re not trying to be friends but something is still pulling you towards each other.

It was a whim to ask Peter to go with you and you were surprised he actually said yes.

“Thanks for taking me with you. I’ve never done this before,” he says.

Peter takes the binoculars from you and looks through them. He knows Spider-Man spotting is going to be poor that evening and even while you claim to know all the superhero’s favorite observing spots – which are scarily accurate – he definitely knows you will end up disappointed.

Peter still has his suit under his regular clothes, just in case. But he really hopes he doesn’t need to text Ned to call him in for an “emergency”, so that he can sneak away to do hero’s work.

“Do people do this a lot?” Peter asks as he gazes at the roof tops in vain.

“Hm. Yeah, I think so. It’s like the new Pokémon Go,” you explain.

“But it could be dangerous. And it’s kinda like stalking…”

You laugh out loud because those are the exact same thoughts you had at first when your friends told you they were going out to see if they could catch a glimpse of the Spider-Man. Of course, they grew bored after two nights of no luck.

“What?” Peter asks, slightly dejected.

“You’re right. Totally right. I guess it’s more about having someone like Spider-Man _here_. Like really _here_. Not just there for the whole world when something big comes up to pick a fight. He’s here, just like any of us, and he’s doing what he can to make this place better.” You pause before continuing, “He’s an inspiration. And he kicks ass.”

You take a more comfortable position against the brick wall and, fortunately to Peter, don’t seem to expect a reply since the funny feeling swelling inside him makes it hard to come up with a counter-argument.

Time passes over idle chatter and the sun is slowly setting behind the horizon of tall buildings. The view is pretty and Peter wonders would it be weird to point it out since you’re alone, sitting side by side on a rooftop. The different kind of rushing heart condition takes over again and his hands suddenly feel clammy.

He didn’t think about it before but he _is_ alone with you. _With a girl_.

He glances at you tentatively.

“Spider-Man must be working somewhere else tonight,” Peter says, reaching for the appropriate amount of disappointment.

“Yeah, probably. I usually see him around these parts before the sunset,” you reply and nod in agreement.

Peter makes a mental note to change his routines. For now, the panic brought on by his sudden realization makes him want to go home as quickly as possible.

_Alone with you_. What was he thinking?

Moreover, why does it feel like such a big thing though it isn’t?


	3. Chapter 3

“OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!”

Peter thanks all of the existence that your family happens to be out shopping for groceries when he comes over, since your scream of bloody murder was probably heard by the entire neighborhood.

“Shh! Calm down, I’m fine,” he assures you as you step aside to let him in.

“Well, you don’t look fine! You look like shit!” you clamor frantically.

Peter has a bruise on his left cheekbone and his lower lip is cut and swollen. Luckily, that’s all you can _see_ while he’s wearing clothes. He’s pretty sure he has a broken rib or two, too, and his right ankle barely allows walking, but hey, at least he’s alive.

“Yeah, I know–”

“Who did this? Did you get mugged?”

“I’m okay, please–” He tries to motion you to calm down, but you’re not having it by hovering around him like a windmill.

“Was it someone from school? Did you call the–”

Peter interrupts you by grabbing your arm harder than he meant to and it makes you flinch in surprise rather than pain. He meant to look intently straight into your eyes and convince you he’s okay, but it never goes like in the movies.

“I’m fine, really. This was my own fault. It’ll heal. Sorry…” He lets go of your arm. “Should we go to your room?” Peter derails the conversation not-so-skillfully.

His injuries heal fast but maybe coming over to your place on the following day wasn’t a good call. He should’ve declined the invitation to study together. He has used the Stark internship excuse a thousand times with Ned and it would’ve worked on you too.

“Yeah, sure. This way,” you say.

The spot where he gripped you is tingling.

Peter puts his backpack (the fourth one this semester) beside your desk and looks around with genuine interest. Posters, stuffed toys, bookshelf, bed; there’s nothing out of the ordinary in your room at first glance. At a closer look, Peter realizes you have a lot of sci-fi stuff for someone who _seems_ to be so… ordinary.

Then again, he didn’t think your hobbies included Spider-Man spotting either.

“Look at me annoying you again when you came all this way,” you say carefully to apologize as you push the door, leaving it only slightly open. Wouldn’t want your family to think you’re doing something unsavory behind closed doors.

“It’s cool. Thanks for worrying,” Peter says and clears his throat.

While he looks around, you have the chance to stare at him under your brows, deftly deciding he’s doing worse than he looks. Part of you really wants to freak out but you don’t want to upset him.

“How was the internship yesterday? I saw you rushing out of school. Mr. Stark must be really demanding,” you wonder as you take a seat on your bed, leaving the chair for Peter.

“Yeah, he’s not that bad. It was just a regular day, I guess,” Peter chuckles, but stops abruptly because laughing hurts his ribs.

You frown at the change in his demeanor, but say nothing.

He helps you with math homework like he promised and you study for the upcoming test together. Peter just doesn’t seem like his usual optimistic self and that raises a bloat of worry inside you. You don’t want to ask directly since you don’t know him that well and it’s hard bringing his injuries up in a casual conversation.

Math goes extremely slowly and you start craving for a break.

“Thanks for always helping me out with everything,” you say with a faint smile.

“You’re welcome, but where’s this coming from all of a sudden?” Peter puts his notebook away as well and turns to you in the chair. Confusion and curiosity fill his brown eyes as he scans over you.

You shrug and your smile widens. “I don’t know. Just wanted to say it. Do I need a reason?”

“No…” Peter replies slowly.

“You’re like the saint of patience. I feel like I really got the theory parts now,” you say, almost excited about math. Thanks to Peter you got more studying done in less than half the amount of time you normally need. You might actually get a good grade in this test.

“I didn’t do that much, but you’re welcome.” He’s definitely blushing.

It’s endearing and you’re staring.

“Do you want something to drink? Or a snack?” You get up from the bed and stretch your legs to get the blood back to flowing, and to have something else to look at.

“Uhh, no thanks. I’m good.” Peter smiles bravely through the obvious shade of pink on his cheeks.

_He looks really cute. _Despite the bruised cheek and cut lip.

You stall for a few seconds at the doorway, eyes darting from the brown locks of hair to his sparkling eyes and that smile.

“Okay, I’ll get something to drink. I’ll be right back. Oh and the bathroom is at the end of the hallway on the right.” You don’t even realize what comes out of your mouth as you speak, but Peter is still smiling gracefully.

Should you _maybe_ calm down?

Maybe.

But Peter is still really cute when he smiles like that. You should definitely praise him more often.


	4. Chapter 4

“Dude. What’s up with you and her?” Ned asks in a hushed voice.

The teacher goes on about the structure of cells in front of the classroom. Peter knows exactly who Ned means.

“What do you mean ‘what’s up’?” He tries to look like he definitely wasn’t staring at you just now on the other side of the classroom.

Ned glares at his best friend with scrunched brows. He’s not mad, not at all. It’s just unbelievably unexpected that Peter Parker out of all people would suddenly start hanging out with _you_. And it’s even more suspicious since he doesn’t seem to want to talk about it even to his best friend.

It’s like you guys are having a secret affair.

“You know what I mean!” Ned hisses.

“We are not dating, if that’s what you’re asking. Now shut up, Ned,” Peter mumbles through his teeth.

He feels that same heat rising to his cheeks as when you were studying together on the previous evening. He didn’t tell Ned he was at your place. Somehow it felt like he didn’t need to know. The thought is actually troubling, now that he consciously thinks about it.

When his attention starts to sail from the lesson, Peter finds himself staring at you again. You’re taking notes and even without seeing them Peter knows you have a really pretty headline at the top of the page and everything is written impeccably in neat handwriting. He likes to decorate his notes sometimes, too, since it helps him to remember the contents, but if he could choose, he would always rather read yours.

Now that’s another weird thought Peter catches himself thinking.

Another one of his thoughts is already running forward and trying to phrase a way to propose another studying session with you.

Peter has never hated school or studying, but it certainly has never before made his heart beat faster.


End file.
